


[Podfic] the love that you've looked for

by lysandyra (pxssnelke)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, dancing in the kitchen at 2am vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra
Summary: In the middle of the night, Eiji wakes to an empty bed, the smell of pancakes, and faint strains of music.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] the love that you've looked for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ADreamingSongbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamingSongbird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the love that you've looked for](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237705) by [ADreamingSongbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamingSongbird/pseuds/ADreamingSongbird). 



> I am very late with my gift and I changed my idea almost last minute but I still hope you will enjoy! <3

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bhChppGOMmbG3MiVZgaqvIDaHvx4UxI_/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/the-love-that-youve-looked-for-written-by-adreamingsongbird-read-by-pxssnelke)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening! Kudos and Comments make my day <3
> 
> Make sure to also check the original and the author's other works and leave love there!
> 
> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pxssnelke?s=20)


End file.
